


Embrace

by InksandPens



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Hell is crowded, Light Angst, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Touch-Starved Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InksandPens/pseuds/InksandPens
Summary: Crowley had wondered if the close confines the Fallen had been made to set up in were supposed to be some sort of ironic punishment-through-excess sort of thing. That must be it. The angels Up There must make a frequent practice of casual touch, without the stipulation of being forced into it by circumstance, and the principality missed it since he was on Earth so much of the time.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 138





	Embrace

Casual touch wasn't something most demons _did_ , as far as Crowley was aware.

He spent as little time Below as possible, but every time he had to make a return trip for whatever reason, he found himself struggling in futility to retain any semblance of personal space.

Eventually, after a couple centuries, he resigned himself to the state of things and tried to hide his perturbation. He stopped resisting the purely incidental jolted shoulders and crushed toes that were a simple inevitability. Tried to resist reacting to the sardine-can press of bodies shifting against each other that _meant nothing_ no matter how aggravating it was. 

(One could always tell the touches that were supposed to mean something, in Hell. They were the touches that hurt.)

It took some mental gymnastics to reconcile that with the fact that Aziraphale practically melted with every touch he received. 

For a while, Crowley had wondered if the close confines the Fallen had been made to set up in were supposed to be some sort of ironic punishment-through-excess sort of thing, what with Aziraphale enjoying something that unsettled the demon so much. That must be it. The angels Up There must make a frequent practice of casual touch, _without_ the stipulation of being forced into it by circumstance, and the principality missed it since he was on Earth so much of the time.

It wasn't until shortly after the canceled apocalypse that he learned this wasn't the case. 

Crowley would've suppressed his own discomfort on the subject and incorporated more casual touches into their interactions. But this was complicated by Aziraphale's own awareness of the demon's reservations, and the last thing Crowley wanted was his angel associating every gentle brush of hands or squeeze of shoulders or press of foreheads with guilt. 

So he saved touch for whenever words wouldn't come. Whenever gestures of favor were insufficient. Whenever his emotions were too overwhelmingly powerful to otherwise convey. 

Because then, he felt like he could mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was gonna be a little near-the-end section of a completely different story, but that one's not getting written anytime soon so have this blurb.


End file.
